the fairies's christmas
by levysredfox
Summary: - Bom... – Makarov pigarreou, tentando recuperar seu raciocínio – Ah sim, o natal. Foi decidido por uma força maior, ou seja, por mim, que este ano faremos algo novo para a comemoração. Iremos convidar as outras guildas para uma competição natalina, onde o vencedor, e eu espero que sejamos nós, irá receber o total de jewels, que nós vamos usar para reformar a guilda.
1. Chapter 1

- NATSU, IDIOTA, O MESTRE PEDIU PARA PRESTAR ATENÇÃO – Gildarts começa a gritar, perdendo a paciência enquanto Natsu fazia suas inúmeras investidas, a procura de uma luta.

Claro que, no momento, ele não estava pensando que também deveria estar prestando atenção. Então, quando todos começaram a olhar torto para ele, Gildarts deu de ombros e pediu para que continuassem.

- Bom... – Makarov pigarreou, tentando recuperar seu raciocínio – Ah sim, o natal. Foi decidido por uma força maior, ou seja, por mim, que este ano faremos algo novo para a comemoração. Iremos convidar as outras guildas para uma competição natalina, onde o vencedor, e eu espero que sejamos nós, irá receber o total de jewels, que nós vamos usar para reformar a guilda, que o Natsu conseguiu destruir... De novo.

- Os testes serão todos com temas natalinos, já que a competição será organizada no natal – Mirajane, que estava ao lado do Mestre no palco, anunciou – A primeira competição será uma distribuição de presentes em Magnolia, onde um membro da guilda irá se fantasiar de Papai Noel e terá no mínimo dois ajudantes. Então, se alguém quiser se voluntariar...

E, com isso, a guilda toda caiu em um silencio mortal. Se fosse uma comemoração interna, com apenas os membros da Fairy Tail, ninguém estaria tão hesitante. Mas passar vergonha em frente as outras guildas? Essa era outra história.

- Certo, certo. Eu sabia que isso iria acontecer, então escolhi eu mesmo quem serão os candidatos a ajudantes e ao Papai Noel, e então os outros membros poderão escolher – Makarov então começou a revirar os bolsos, a procura da lista com os nomes dos candidatos, enquanto a guilda continuava em um silencio tenso, cada um esperando silenciosamente não ser escolhido – Certo... Vamos lá. Os candidatos para Papai Noel são: Laxus, Gildarts, Alzack e Elfman.

- LAXUS! NÓS VOTAMOS PELO LAXUS! – Evergreen, Bickslow e Freed começaram a gritar, enquanto Laxus olhava para eles procurando desesperadamente um jeito de faze-los ficarem quietos.

Enquanto isso, Cana ria escandalosamente do outro lado da sala, tentando imaginar seu pai usando uma barba, uma roupa vermelha e branca larga e um gorro. Ela já sabia em quem iria votar, com certeza.

- QUIETOS! A votação será daqui a pouco. Agora, os candidatos para ajudantes. Foi decidido que serão dois ajudantes, porém ouvi dizer que a Blue Pegasus terá três... Enfim! Os candidatos são: Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Cana e Juvia – Ele fez uma pequena pausa, enquanto todos absorviam a informação, e se virou para Mirajane – Você poderia ir buscar as cédulas para os votos, por favor?

Ela assentiu e buscou as cédulas, que logo depois começou a distribuir. Enquanto votavam, os que não concorriam davam risadinhas e cochichavam sobre como queriam ver Natsu com orelhas de elfo ou Laxus usando uma roupa de Papai Noel. Entre os concorrentes, o único que parecia não se importar em estar na disputa era Alzack, já que Asuka estava radiante com a ideia de ver o pai usando uma roupa de Papai Noel.

Laxus tentava convencer a Raijinshuu a votar em Gildarts ou em Alzack, já que a ultima coisa que ele queria era ser visto vestido de Papai Noel. Na mesa ao lado, Lucy, Wendy e Erza riam enquanto votavam em Natsu e Gray, ignorando seus próprios nomes nas cédulas por saberem que ninguém votaria nelas com os outros nomes que estavam ali.

Gajeel estava fora em uma missão, deixando Levy e Lilly para trás, e os dois se divertiam em sua mesa imaginando a cara que o Dragon Slayer faria quando descobrisse que seria um dos ajudantes do Papai Noel. Jet e Droy também votaram nele como um tipo de vingança secreta por ele ter lhes "roubado" Levy.

Depois que todos votaram e entregaram suas cédulas para Mira, que as estava guardando em uma cesta que estava em cima do balcão, Makarov e ela voltaram para o palco e começaram a contar os votos em voz alta. Quando a contagem foi encerrada, era possível ouvir as risadas que ecoavam pela guilda em toda Magnolia, e eles souberam que aquele seria, com certeza, o melhor natal que aquela guilda já presenciou.


	2. Chapter 2

- Isso é difícil de arrumar – Cana resmungava enquanto ajeitava a roupa de Papai Noel em Gildarts. Ela não parava de reclamar, mas no fundo estava dando gargalhadas ao ver o pai vestido daquela maneira. Mira entrava e saia do quarto de cinco em cinco minutos, trazendo mais e mais presentes para colocar dentro do enorme saco que Gildarts teria que carregar pela cidade, distribuindo para as crianças.

- Precisa de ajuda? – Mira perguntou com um sorriso, notando a dificuldade de Cana.

- Sim, por favor – Ela apertou um pouco mais a roupa, fazendo com que Gildarts começasse com mais uma sessão de reclamações, dizendo que alguém deveria chamar Alzack ou Laxus, pois a fantasia serviria melhor neles – Você deveria fechar um pouco essa boca, velho, tanto para parar de falar quanto para parar de comer.

Mira soltou uma risadinha enquanto terminava de ajeitar a roupa sem muita dificuldade, e Cana suspeitou que houvesse um pouco de força retirada do Satan Soul ali. Ela então saiu da sala, dizendo que tinha que arrumar algumas coisas na guilda, pois ela estava preparando uma surpresa para todos. Cana ficou curiosa, mas sabia que mesmo que perguntasse Mira jamais contaria qual seria tal surpresa.

* * *

Mira não contou para ninguém que estava planejando pendurar viscos em toda a guilda. Nem mesmo para o Mestre. Ela queria que aquela fosse uma surpresa agradável, mas sabia que metade da guilda, principalmente os homens, ficariam bravos com ela quando descobrissem. É claro que isso não a parou, afinal, ela sabia que se ela não desse um empurrãozinho, a maior parte de seus amigos ficaria solteiro para o resto da vida.

Então, ela resolveu fazer isso. Colocou um no canto da sala, próximo a árvore de natal que Levy, Lucy e Wendy estavam terminando de montar, um no canto da sala onde Gildarts estava se aprontando, um na entrada da guilda e um ultimo próximo a mesa de jantar, onde ela sabia que com certeza Natsu e Lucy estariam. Ela não tinha 100% de certeza de que este plano iria funcionar, mas precisava tentar.

Depois de colocar todos, ela fez um encantamento para que eles se escondessem e se revelassem exatamente a meia-noite, quando todos começariam a comemorar oficialmente o natal. Depois disso, ela foi ajudar Laxus a se arrumar, já que ele havia sido um dos felizardos escolhidos como ajudante de Papai Noel e, graças ao empate que havia resultado em três ajudantes, só havia recebido suas roupas a pouco tempo.

Ela bateu suavemente na porta do quarto em que ele estava se arrumando, e abriu a porta quando ouviu sua resposta. A primeira coisa que viu quando entrou foi que eles estavam na sala onde Erza e ela costumavam treinar, e a segunda coisa foi que Laxus estava sem camisa, o que a fez corar com violência.

Laxus levantou uma sobrancelha quando viu a garota corar, já que sabia que ela não ficava envergonhada com frequência, mas não entendeu o motivo.

- Isso não está entrando – Ele olhou com desgosto para a camiseta verde de elfo que estava em cima de uma mesa ao seu lado, junto com uma jaqueta vermelha e – Mira deu uma risadinha quando viu – orelhas de elfo.

- Você tem que regular – Ela estendeu a mão, pedindo para que ele lhe entregasse a camiseta. Rapidamente, ela regulou o tamanho e devolveu, ansiosa para que ele se vestisse logo – Coloque isso, e eu vou regulando a jaqueta.

Ela foi para o lado da mesa e começou a trabalhar, ajustando os elásticos. Laxus assistiu enquanto ela o fazia, impressionado com a agilidade com que ela arrumava tudo. Depois que terminou, Mira se posicionou atrás dele e começou a colocar a jaqueta pelos seus ombros em silencio, testando as medidas. O Dragon Slayer tentou não esboçar expressão enquanto a maga apertava os seus braços com uma expressão pensativa, mas não era todo dia que Mirajane Strauss ajudava você a se vestir.

* * *

Levy estava quase rolando no chão de tanto rir.

- AINDA NÃO ENTENDI QUAL É A GRAÇA, LEVY – Gajeel estava gritando, irritado, enquanto terminava de se arrumar. Ele não conseguia arrumar as malditas orelhas, o que só estava piorando sua irritação – EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ESTOU SENDO OBRIGADO A FAZER ISSO.

- Ninguém... – pausa para as risadas – está... – mais uma pausa – te... obrigando!

Gajeel revirou os olhos e não disse mais nada enquanto continuava tentando. Ele não sabia o que ao certo o que havia feito se sentir obrigado a fazer aquilo, se fora a ameaça de punição do Mestre ou a cara que Levy fez quando ele havia dito que não participar.

_*flashback*_

_ - Como assim? Você não vai participar? Gajeel, foi uma votação. – Levy perguntou, batendo os pés._

_ - Eu não vou nem aparecer na guilda, tenho um trabalho para fazer – Ele respondeu, decidido._

_ - Entendo... – Ela então fez aquela cara. A cara que o havia convencido a entrar no maldito aquário. A cara que ela havia feito antes de acerta-lo com uma bolsa na ilha Tenrou – Então acho que vou chamar o Jet e o Droy para participarem... Eles não tem medo de passar vergonha na frente das outras guildas – E então, simples assim. Depois desse comentário, estava tudo decidido._

- Vem cá, eu te ajudo com isso – Levy chamou, e ele se aproximou, ficando em pé na frente dela, o que pareceu irrita-la – Você vai ter que sentar aqui.

Quando ele percebeu que nem ficando na ponta dos pés ela alcançava suas orelhas, ele bagunçou o cabelo dela rapidamente e se sentou na sua frente, sorrindo.


	3. Chapter 3

- Eu NÃO vou fazer isso, Lucy – Natsu disse pela milésima vez, começando a se irritar. Ele só queria passar a noite de natal aqui, no apartamento da Lucy, comendo tudo o que houvesse na geladeira dela. Nada demais, nada que ele não houvesse feito antes. Mas por algum motivo, a amiga não queria permitir que ele fizesse isso.

- Natsu... Por que você não leva isso como uma competição? – Lucy tentou abordar outra estratégia, orando silenciosamente para que ele aceitasse, já que ela não tinha mais dinheiro para comprar mais comida e alimentar o Dragon Slayer, o que parecia ter virado sua obrigação ultimamente.

- Isso é uma competição, Lucy – Natsu revirou os olhos, se espalhando ainda mais na cama dela.

- Sim, mas... Uma competição contra Gajeel e Laxus? Talvez essa seja a sua chance de vencê-los.

- Como o melhor ajudante de Papai Noel? – Natsu tentou ser irônico, mas ele estava realmente se animando com a ideia. Nada melhor do que uma boa competição contra Laxus, e uma que ele tem a chance de vencer, então...

- Uma competição é uma competição, não importa qual é o tipo – Lucy assentiu para si mesma, decidida. Ela sabia que estava próxima de convencê-lo, e então ele iria para casa se arrumar e ela finalmente poderia começar a vestir as roupas que Mira havia mandado para ela.

- CERTO... ESTOU PEGANDO FOGO. HAPPY, PEGA A MINHA FANTASIA, EU TENHO QUE ME ARRUMAR! – Natsu começou a gritar, levantando-se da cama enquanto Happy revirava sua bolsa, tirando de lá a fantasia de elfo do Natsu. Lucy mal pode acreditar, mas ele a arrastou para fora do quarto – do quarto dela, ainda por cima! – e começou a se trocar ali mesmo, como se estivesse em sua própria casa.

- NATSU! ABRA ESSA PORTA, EU TENHO QUE ME ARRUMAR TAMBÉM! – Ela começou a bater na porta, impaciente. Por um momento, ela pensou em simplesmente abrir e ir entrando, mas não queria se deparar com um Natsu só de cueca enquanto se trocava. Já bastava ter que olhar para o Gray assim o tempo todo.

- Pronto, pronto. Pode ir se trocar, eu vou indo para a guilda – E com isso, ele saiu pela janela, deixando Lucy para trás, se dobrando de tanto rir depois de ver Natsu vestido de elfo, com orelhas pontudas e tudo.

Quando finalmente superou sua crise de riso, Lucy entrou em seu quarto e abriu o embrulho que Mira havia lhe entregado naquela manhã, curiosa para saber o que deveria usar. Quando viu a roupa e leu um bilhete que veio junto, porém, tudo o que ela pensou foi: _Eu já deveria saber._

* * *

Gray entrou na guilda tentando amenizar a sua raiva. Ele entendia que todos estavam animados para o evento, e que eles teriam que usar roupas caracterizadas para o natal, já que haveria uma prova para dar nota para as fantasias da guilda, mas sério? Um boneco de neve, com nariz de cenoura e tudo? Eles não poderiam ser menos óbvios?

E quando ele não achava que as coisas poderiam ficar mais caóticas, ele entrou na guilda e a primeira coisa que ele viu é que havia outro boneco de neve.

E esta era a Juvia, com a mesma roupa branca que parecia ser feita de neve, o mesmo nariz de cenoura, o mesmo gorro de neve e o mesmo cachecol. E, para melhorar as coisas, ao seu lado estava Lyon, dando em cima dela como sempre.

- Juvia-chan, me deixe ajuda-la...Tenho certeza de que você vai ficar muito melhor se eu...

- Se você o que, Lyon? – Gray não se segurou e se colocou ao lado de Juvia que, como sempre, quase desmaiou de emoção.

- Melhorar a fantasia dela, claro. Eu não esperaria nada mais da Fairy Tail, por isso quero melhorar para que minha querida Juvia-chan possa ser a mulher mais bonita dessa competição.

E, com isso, Gray agiu sem pensar.

- Não se preocupe, tenho certeza de que posso fazer isso melhor do que você. Ice Make: Snowflake!

Então, começaram a chover flocos de neve por toda a Fairy Tail. Porém, os únicos que não derreteram imediatamente foram os que pousaram no cabelo de Juvia, que Gray ajeitou cuidadosamente enquanto Lyon observava com uma carranca.

- Gray-sama – Juvia disse, pulando em cima dele para abraça-lo e fazendo com que Gray quase se arrependesse no mesmo momento pelo que havia acabado de fazer. Ou pelo menos, se arrependesse um pouco.

- Lyon, venha aqui imediatamente, ou você vai girar! – a Mestre Obaba gritou do outro lado da guilda, obviamente irritada pelo mago estar interagindo com a "concorrência".

- Juvia-chan, nos vemos mais tarde... Gray – Ele acenou com a cabeça e foi até sua Mestre, que parecia estar dando instruções para os seus membros.

Como havia sido combinado, nenhum dos participantes da prova do Papai Noel estava presente. Lucy, Wendy e Erza ainda não haviam chegado, e Levy disse que iria ficar perto de Gajeel, para garantir que ele não fugisse da tarefa. Happy, Lilly e Chales estavam voando de um lado para o outro com fantasias de renas, do jeito que Mira havia lhes mandado fazer. Esta estava no bar, vestida com roupas vermelhas que lembravam um pouco as roupas do papai Noel – mais femininas, é claro -, roupa que foi designada para os jurados, que seriam ela, Jason, Jenny e Yukino, que ainda não estava em nenhuma guilda.

- Cooooooooooool! Vamos começar com a primeira prova da 1° Competição Natalina entre guildas. Nesse primeiro teste, três ou mais magos de cada guilda vão distribuir presentes ao redor de toda Magnolia, e cada um dos nossos jurados vai registrar o número de presentes distribuídos por cada um! Cool, cool, cooooooooooooool! E os nossos Papais Noeis serão...


	4. Chapter 4

n/a: Legal é que o natal passou, e eu não terminei minha fanfic de natal... Mas ok.

ps: como já deu pra notar, eu amo o Gajeel. Tipo, muito. E não consigo não dar destaque para ele.

* * *

- Laxus! Gajeel! Eu vou vencer todos vocês... – Natsu gritava o tempo todo, o que já estava enchendo a paciência não apenas dos outros dois Dragon Slayers como também de Gildarts, que se segurava com todas as suas forças para não largar tudo ali e voltar para a guilda para poder beber.

- Natsu... Isso não é uma competição – Ele disse pela milésima vez, olhando ao redor a procura de crianças para presentear. Então, quando ele viu uma forma pequena próxima de si, começou a apontar e gritar – Olha, uma ali! Tem uma ali!

Ele pegou um presente dentro do saco e foi correndo em direção a criança que estava escondida em um beco escuro, observando-os. Quando chegou mais perto, porém, percebeu que não era uma criança, mas sim uma pequena Levy que fervia de raiva.

- EU. NÃO. SOU. UMA. CRIANÇA. – Ela disse, irritada. Quando Gajeel viu a cara que ela estava fazendo, deu dois passos para trás, afastando-se.

Com isso, Levy saiu do beco e foi marchando em direção a guilda, e só então Gajeel e os outros tiveram a chance de ver sua roupa. Pela risadinha que Mirajane deu, eles já puderam dizer que fora ela quem escolheu a fantasia curtíssima de Mamãe Noel para a maga. Não era a toa que ela estava escondida em um beco esperando eles passarem, o Dragon Slayer sabia que ela iria evitar o máximo que eles a vissem vestida daquela maneira. Gajeel, no entanto, não poderia reclamar da vista.

- É falta de educação ficar encarando assim – Gildarts se aproximou, colocando o braço nos ombros de Gajeel – Pelo menos, tente disfarçar.

O Dragon Slayer se limitou a olhar feio para ele enquanto Mirajane dizia que eles deviam seguir em frente, ou ficariam para trás na contagem. Depois disso, eles tiveram que aguentar mais uma rodada de Natsu dizendo que iria acabar com todos eles.

* * *

- Eu não acredito que a Mira-san está nos fazendo passar por isso – Lucy disse, chateada. É claro que, levando em conta todas as suas roupas modestas, ninguém de fato acreditava que ela estava tão decepcionada assim.

- Eu, pessoalmente, gosto muito – Erza disse, tentando consola-la. Apesar de não estar sendo obrigada a usar nada em especial, ela também usava uma roupa especialmente ousada.

- Por que será que isso não me surpreende? – Lucy disse e suspirou. Tanto ela quanto Wendy tiveram que usar essas fantasias para um concurso de dança que haveria, e ambas estavam se perguntando quem iria se juntar ao seu trio quando um casal entrou na guilda, chamando-lhes a atenção.

- A-Aqueles são...? – Erza gaguejou ao avistar nada mais nada menos do que a Crime Sorciere entrando na guilda, ambos Jellal e Meredy com um presente nas mãos.

- Meredy-san? – Juvia perguntou, com um sorriso no rosto. Ela não demorou mais do que dois segundos para correr e abraçar a maga – Juvia está tão feliz em vê-la!

- Juvia! Quanto tempo! – Ela sorriu também e lhe entregou o presente que estava segurando.

A maga da chuva agradeceu, surpresa e com um pouco de vergonha, e começou a abrir o presente. Dentro, havia nada mais nada menos do que uma miniatura do Gray, o que fez com que a maga fosse levada as alturas e começasse a dizer que agora tinha mais um para a sua coleção. Porém, agora que o presente fora aberto, todos os olhos estavam em Jellal, que vasculhava a guilda a procura de Erza. Quando ele a encontrou, porém, seu rosto se tornou vermelho escarlate quando viu a roupa que a maga estava usando.

* * *

- Tenha um feliz natal! Mennnnnn – Ichiya, fantasiado de Papai Noel, disse enquanto entregava o presente para o que deveria ser a sua oitava criança. A menininha abriu a caixa e encontrou uma miniatura de Jenny, que a própria havia colocado dentro do saco de presentes. Na verdade, se você parasse para olhar, notaria que todos os presentes para meninas eram uma boneca da Jenny. Claro que ela não estava querendo ganhar fama nem nada.

- Feliz nataaaaaaaaaaal! – Os trimens, fantasiados de ajudantes, entoaram alegremente.

Todos os membros da Blue Pegasus estavam incomunmente felizes, não apenas pelo espírito natalino que tomava conta de Magnolia, mas também pelo fato de que aquele desafio já estava praticamente vencido. Eles haviam topado com a Fairy Tail minutos antes, e eles só haviam entregado três presentes. Eles já estavam no oitavo. A Blue Pegasus finalmente teria sua chance de vencer a Fairy Tail, mesmo que fosse com uma coisa tão banal como um concurso de natal. Jenny estava tão radiante com a ideia de vencer Mira que estava quase criando asas e saindo voando por ai.

* * *

- Aquilo, com certeza, é uma criança – Gildarts disse, apontando para um garoto que estava sentado dentro de um beco escuro e sem saída, com cara de que estava passando fome – Mas ele meio que me dá arrepios.

- Ele parece um mini Gajeel – Natsu disse, provocando.

Mesmo sabendo que era uma brincadeira, o Dragon Slayer de Ferro não pode deixar de comparar o garoto a si mesmo logo após ter sido deixado por Metalicana. Antes de entrar para a Phantom, ele havia passado meses nas ruas, passando fome e tendo até mesmo que roubar para poder se alimentar. O roubo não era algo de que ele se orgulhava, mas ele sabia que não estaria vivo hoje se não houvesse feito o que era necessário. Ao olhar para aquele garoto, no beco frio e com fome, ele não pode evitar sentir um pouco de piedade e compaixão, algo que absolutamente não era comum para ele.

Então, sem dizer nada, ele pegou um presente do saco e levou para o garoto. O formato do presente sugeria que era uma bola de futebol, e mesmo que o garoto ficasse feliz com o presente, ele sabia que aquilo não mataria a fome de ninguém. Então, ele pegou todo o dinheiro que tinha em seus bolsos e deu um jeito de enfiar dentro do embrulho de presente, sabendo que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Por sorte, ele já havia comprado o único presente que precisava naquela mesma manhã, então o dinheiro não lhe faria falta.

- Ei, pirralho – Ele disse, e o garoto levantou os olhos, pronto para atacar. Gajeel, porém, não perdeu tempo e jogou a bola para o garoto, que a pegou com as mãos e lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado – Feliz natal.


	5. Chapter 5

Apesar de toda essa fanfic já ser dedicada para o ser humano mais lindo, maravilhoso, perfeito e meu na face desse planeta terra, eu quero dedicar esse capitulo em especial para a minha pabaratai mais linda. Apesar de ainda não ser seu aniversário, ok 3 (ainda)

* * *

- GAJEEL, ME DEVOLVE ESSE LIVRO AGORA! – Natsu recomeçou a gritar, com fúria renovada.

Para qualquer membro da guilda que ouvisse a conversa de longe, aquilo pareceria a coisa mais bizarra do mundo. Natsu e Gajeel brigando, tudo bem. Mas Natsu e Gajeel brigando por um _livro?_ Aquilo com certeza era de se estranhar. É claro que ninguém além de Gildarts, Laxus e Mira – que estava maravilhada com a cena, como se fosse a coisa mais linda que ela já viu em séculos – sabiam que o verdadeiro motivo da briga era que um dos presentes que estavam dentro da sacola era um livro que ambas, Lucy e Levy, estavam dizendo que queriam a séculos. E é claro que os dois Dragon Slayers estavam disputando para ver quem ficaria com o livro.

- NO INFERNO QUE VOU DEVOLVER, MALDITO!

- Ei, ei – Mira, apesar de encantada, resolveu que deveria intervir antes que os dois acabassem matando um ao outro – Que tal nós resolvermos isso com pedra, papel e tesoura?

Natsu e Gajeel trocaram um olhar e, sem dizer uma palavra, contaram até três. Natsu apostou pedra e Gajeel, tesoura. Este explodiu quando viu que perdeu, mas o Dragon Slayer de Fogo não esperou nem mais um segundo antes de pegar o presente e o guardar dentro da mochila que estava carregando, certo de que Lucy ficaria mais do que feliz com aquele presente. Ele deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e olhou para os seus companheiros, que concordaram que já passara da hora de ir entregar mais presentes, ou eles iriam acabar perdendo.

* * *

Jura tentou não se sentir constrangido em sua fantasia de Papai Noel. Mas, sinceramente, Obaba-sama era a única pessoa que em santa consciência – ou talvez não – iria colocar um Mago Santo fantasiado de maneira tão ridícula. Como sempre, a Mestra da guilda só estava pensando em vencer, e quando ameaçou fazer Jura girar, ele não teve escolha se não aceitar essa tarefa.

Ele estava junto com Toby e Yuka, ambos claramente tão incomodados quanto ele. Todos invejavam Lyon, que ficara com a tarefa mais fácil. Ele não apenas estava em vantagem por ser um mago do gelo, como também ficara encubado de participar da competição de fantasias, onde ele iria simplesmente se transformar em um boneco de neve ambulante. Para ele, aquilo seria fácil como comer um pedaço de bolo.

Porém, mesmo cumprindo as ordens da mestra, Jura achava que eles não teriam muita chance de ganhar essa prova. Toby estava espantando todas as crianças com um sucesso assustador, o que não estava os ajudando em nada. Mesmo depois de Jura e Yuka pedirem repetidas vezes para que ele parasse de perguntas as crianças gritando se elas queriam uma meia, o mago simplesmente não queria parar.

Suspirando, o Mago Santo tentou, sem sucesso, entregar o seu primeiro presente. Aquela seria uma hora realmente longa, ele pensou.

* * *

- O Natsu está demorando muito – Lucy disse, suspirando. Ela estava sentada em uma mesa junto com Levy, Wendy, Erza, Jellal, Juvia, Meredy, Gray e Lyon. Ela estava realmente com medo de mais alguém querer se sentar ali, porque já não haveria mais espaço sequer para respirar.

- E por que você quer taaaaaaaanto ver o Natsu, Lu-chan? – Levy disse, em um tom de voz provocador – Tenho certeza de que ele se sentiria em chamas depois de ver essa sua roupa.

Todos na mesa caíram na gargalhada enquanto Lucy ficava cada vez mais vermelha, murmurando sem parar que a roupa de Levy também não era nada modesta. Ela na verdade só queria que o Natsu chegasse logo porque, sinceramente, a guilda parecia quieta e sem graça demais quando ele não estava por perto. Apesar de reclamar constantemente do Dragon Slayer, ela de fato se acostumara a sua presença, e estava estranhando não te-lo por perto. Ela suspirou e tentou mudar de assunto.

- Juvia, como você fez o seu cabelo? – Ela perguntou, pois fora a primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça – Ficou lindo.

Por motivos que Lucy não entendeu, Juvia corou com força enquanto Gray desviava o olhar e Lyon fazia uma carranca, como se não gostasse nem de pensar no assunto. Como resposta, ela só deu de ombros e disse alguma coisa como flocos de neve e, é claro, Gray-sama. Como a maga parecia realmente constrangida, Lucy resolveu deixar pra lá.

* * *

- Ei, aquilo ali são...? – Natsu perguntou, olhando para um aglomerado de caixas onde cinco crianças dormiam.

- Crianças – Mira suspirou, a voz por um fio.

Elas pareciam ter em torno de 6 anos e estavam todas tão magras que Mira teve a impressão de que não as veria se elas ficassem de perfil. Era uma aparência quase esquelética que fez com que o coração de Mira se apertasse. Uma das crianças acordou e olhou na direção deles, com olhos tristes e desesperados. Naquele momento, a Fairy Tail soube que eles iriam perder a competição. Não porque não iriam entregar todos os seus presentes, mas sim porque o numero de crianças seria realmente baixo.


	6. Chapter 6

- Muito bem, muito bem. Vamos fazer a contagem dos pontos agora – Makarov anunciou em voz alta, para que todos na guilda prestassem atenção – Vamos por ordem alfabética, então: Blue Pegasus. - Jenny subiu até o palco e entregou uma lista para Makarov, que dizia o nome da criança e qual presente ela havia recebido – 25 PRESENTES! Certo, Jenny, espere ali... Fairy Tail – Foi então a vez de Mira subir ao palco. Antes de entregar a lista ao Mestre, ela fez uma rápida explicação em voz baixa, dando satisfações a respeito de sua lista. O mago apenas assentiu, compreendendo e aprovando a atitude, e seguiu em frente – 8 PRESENTES!

Aquilo fez com que a sala se enchesse de murmúrios. O fato de a Fairy Tail estar organizando o evento e perder logo a primeira prova era de fato um pouco chocante. Fora Jenny, que já estava certa da vitoria de sua guilda, todos os outros pareciam um pouco surpresos.

- QUIETOS! Lamia Scale! – Yukino subiu no palco e sorriu para o Mestre, em um gesto de solidariedade – 15 PRESENTES! Muito bem, hmmm... Então, o ranking é: Em primeiro lugar Blue Pegasus, em segundo lugar Lamia Scale e em terceiro lug...

- Eu acho que você está se esquecendo de alguém, Makarov – Sting disse, enquanto entrava na guilda seguido por Jason,que não parava de gritar cool, como sempre.

- Ah... Sting! Como você não apareceu antes eu imaginei... – Ele deixou a frase no ar, dispensando o resto com as mãos – Enfim, vocês distribuíram ou não os presentes?

- Sim, eu encontrei o Jason do lado de fora, e como já estávamos atrasados, resolvemos ir logo – Ele disse. Enquanto Sting falava, Jason já subia no palco, entregando a prancheta para Makarov. Este, quando viu o numero de crianças que a Sabertooth havia presenteado, arregalou os olhos.

- Hmmmmm... – Ele pigarreou – Certo. Sabertooth. 50 PRESENTES! Então, acho que temos que fazer uma recontagem. Em primeiro lugar está a Sabertooth, em segundo lugar a Blue Pegasus, em terceiro lugar a Lamia Scale e em quart...

- Em ultimo lugar – corrigiu alegremente Sting.

- Em – Makarov pareceu engasgar-se com a palavra – Em... ultimo lugar, está a Fairy Tail.

A guilda se encheu de risinhos enquanto Makarov fazia uma cara de mal perdedor. Não é como se ele não aprovasse a medida que seus pirralhos tomaram, porque ele achava que de todas aquela era a mais correta. O natal se tratava disso, no final das contas. Dar para aqueles que realmente precisavam. Mas ele não suportava a ideia de perder um evento que ele mesmo havia organizado. Aquela velha chama que todo o membro da Fairy Tail tinha, aquela vontade de ganhar em nome da sua guilda estava fervendo dentro de si, e olhando para os outros membros da guilda, ele sabia que não era o único.

- Por que não vamos direto para a parte em que eu acabo com todos vocês? – Cana perguntou, levantando-se preguiçosamente de seu lugar – Ou será que vocês se esqueceram de qual é a segunda prova?

Ela sorriu, confiante, e se sentou na mesa que estava posta no meio do salão. Quando os membros das outras guildas se lembraram de que aquela seria uma competição de bebidas, todos murcharam. Sem Bacchus ali, a Fairy Tail recuperaria todos os pontos perdidos quando Cana ganhasse aquela competição. Porque dessa parte, ninguém duvidava.

Posicionaram-se então Cana, Orga, Hibiki e Toby na mesa. Makarov contou até três, já rindo enquanto imaginava sua vitoria de lavada, e eles começaram a beber. Cana já estava no quinto copo enquanto seus adversários estavam no segundo, e Gildarts gritava mais alto a cada vez que sua filha enchia seu copo.

- VAI CANA, VAI CANA, VAI CANA, VAI CANA, VAI CANA – Ele gritava e bebia um pouco da sua própria bebida, dançando em volta de toda a guilda.

* * *

- Gray – Loke disse, se materializando entre ele e Lucy – Nós estamos ganhando de quanto?

- Oi para você também – Lucy disse, olhando feio.

- Lucy – Loke sorriu, passando o braço pelos ombros dela – Não precisa sentir ciúmes, afinal, eu sou seu príncipe galante e...

- Tá, tá, tá – Lucy o cortou no meio da frase, já sabendo o que viria a seguir.

- No geral, nós estamos perdendo. Por muitos pontos, pelo menos por enquanto, mas... – Gray deu um sorrisinho, tão confiante quanto o resto da guilda enquanto Cana ia para o seu vigésimo copo – Estamos no meio de uma competição de bebidas. Cana está com 20 e todo o resto, com menos de 12.

- VAI CANA, VAI CANA, VAI CANA, VAI CANA - Gildarts gritava cada vez mais alto e estava começando a tropeçar enquanto dançava.

- Alguma coisa me diz que Cana não é a única beben...– Loke se interrompeu no meio da frase, colocando os olhos em Juvia. Ele não esperou dois segundos antes de soltar Lucy e pegar a mão da maga de chuva, sorrindo – E você, minha querida? Por que não vamos tomar um... – Novamente, ele foi interrompido no meio de sua frase, dessa vez por um soco de Gray.

- Será que você não pode parar por um segundo e torcer pela guilda, maldito? – Ele perguntou, irritado.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Imagino que essa seja a Juvia – Ele sorriu, agora de um modo mais amigável do que galante – Sua namorada. Entendo, sinto muito, se eu soubesse eu não teria...

- ELA NÃO É MINHA NAMORADA!

Juvia, no entanto, estava sem fala enquanto a palavra "namorada" rodava sem parar em sua cabeça. Até que, em algum momento, ela acabou desmaiando de felicidade.


	7. Chapter 7

só queria comentar que: GRUVIA NO MANGÁ DE HOJE. SIM. S.I.M. SIM SIMMMMMMMM! FSD´~FLDSKOFPJSDOIFJSDOFSPO mais gruvia pra deixar o dia de vocês mais lindo e colorido

* * *

- Cana, você já ganhou – Makarov dizia pela décima vez, tentando fazer a maga parar de beber para poderem seguir para a próxima prova – Nós não precisamos...

- SHHHHHHHHHH! Eu quero ver o quanto mais eu posso aguentar – Cana respondeu, quase caindo. Estava claro para todos os membros da guilda que em breve ela iria cair.

Treze copos depois, a guilda provou que sua teoria estava certa. Hibiki, que estava sentada ao lado dela, a pegou desajeitadamente, obviamente bêbado devido aos 30 – isso mesmo, só trinta, enquanto Cana já havia passado dos oitenta – copos que havia tomado. A Blue Pegasus ficara em terceiro lugar, deixando apenas a Lamia Scale para trás. Orga havia chegado a 55 copos antes de cair, o que era de certa forma uma conquista e tanto. Mas a verdade é que quando se trata da bebida, apenas Bacchus era pareo para Cana.

- É isso ai, Karennnnnnnnnn! Vamos nos divertir! – Hibiki começou a gritar, provando que estava mais bêbado do que todos imaginavam.

Ao ouvir o nome de Karen, Loke ficou todo tenso. Ele não suportava a ideia de um bêbado estar confundindo sua antiga mestra com outra mulher, desrespeitando-a daquela maneira. Mesmo que a mulher fosse Cana.

Então, ele fez o que qualquer membro da Fairy Tail faz quando está irritado com alguma coisa. Ele foi até onde Hibiki estava sentado e deu-lhe um soco no nariz.

- EEEEEEEEEEEEEI! ISSO DOEU! – Hibiki exclamou, esfregando o nariz – Por acaso isso é inveja? Por que eu passei você? Por que sou mais popular que você? VENHA RAPAZ VAMOS CAIR NO BRAÇO.

Loke riu alto diante da tentativa trôpega do homem de lhe dar um soco. Ele sequer se deu ao trabalho de responder ao comentário sobre o mago ser mais popular do que ele, pois ele sabia que era uma mentira deslavada. Tinha que ser, afinal, ele era Loke, o leão, um dos escolhidos como "o namorado que você quer" de todas as revistas.

- Isso – ele disse simplesmente, abandonando seu momento de auto apreciação – foi pela Karen.

Hibiki, voltando ao seu estado feliz e bêbado, apenas começou a rir descontroladamente.

* * *

- VAI CANA, VAI CANA, VAI CANA, VAI CANA – Gildarts, bêbado, ainda não tinha notado que a prova havia acabado, e continuou dançando em volta da guilda. Ninguém se deu ao trabalho de tentar fazê-lo parar.

- Certo – Makarov disse, em uma voz muito mais animada do que quando anunciou a colocação da ultima prova – Vamos as contagens! Por ordem alfabética, de novo. Blue Pegasus: 30 COPOS, Fairy Tail: – ele deu uma risadinha – 83 COPOS! Lamia Scale: 25 COPOS! E Sabertooth: 55 COPOS!

- Todos já entenderam, Makarov – Sting disse, claramente contrariado – Fairy Tail empatada com a Sabertooth em primeiro lugar. Legal e tudo o mais, mas vamos para a próxima prova.

- Certo, a próxima prova é a prova de fantasias! Vamos anunciar os participantes!

**Blue Pegasus: Ichiya e Nichiya**

** Fairy Tail: Gray e Juvia**

** Lamia Scale: Lyon**

** Sabertooth: Rufus**

E, com isso, os primeiros participantes subiram ao palco. Ichiya e Nichiya estavam vestindo nada mais nada menos do que um enfeite para arvores de natal. Literalmente, eles eram duas bolas gigantes e vermelhas e estavam, ninguém se surpreendeu, brilhando. A guilda foi tomada por silencio enquanto eles esperavam o julgamento de Jason para as notas. Que recebeu, veja bem, uma nota 7 pela criatividade.

Como tanto a Fairy Tail quanto a Sabertooth estavam empatadas em primeiro lugar com uma vitoria cada, foi resolvido que a Lamia Scale iria se apresentar antes. Lyon, ao subir no palco, fez com que flocos de neve se espalhassem por todo o seu corpo, até que ele literalmente se tornou um floco de neve. Todos aplaudiram, mas novamente, a fantasia foi muito literal e ele ganhou um 7,5.

Na vez da Sabertooth, Rufus subiu ao palco e todos ofegaram. Ele estava repleto de enfeites de natal e toda a sua roupa – que cobria o corpo inteiro – era verde. Ele fez uma magia para que luzes se acendessem e apagassem ao seu redor, e então ele estava realmente parecendo uma arvore de natal ambulante. Mas essa, pelo menos, era bonita de se olhar. Jason gritou um "COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!" estridente e deu a Sabertooth nota 9.

Porém, quando Gray e Juvia subiram ao palco, a guilda inteira parou para admira-los. Quando eles haviam chegado, ambos já estavam vestidos em suas fantasias, mas ainda estavam faltando os toques finais. Nos bastidores, enquanto esperavam os outros se apresentar, Gray enfeitou os cabelos e as roupas de Juvia com flocos de neve, e Mira jogara um pouco de glitter para que eles reluzissem com as luzes. Suas roupas brancas pareciam ser feitas do mais puro gelo, devido a magia de Gray, e eles ficaram de fato adoráveis com as cenouras no nariz, um chapéu de boneco de neve e um cachecol. Eles entraram de mãos dadas, e o mago de gelo fez com que um símbolo da Fairy Tail se formasse no ar enquanto rodopiava Juvia e a colocava no centro do palco.

Naquele momento, todos acharam que Jason poderia ter perdido a voz devido a altura do "COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL" que ele deixou escapar.

Desnecessário dizer, mas a Fairy Tail ganhou nota 10.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy, Levy e Wendy se preparavam para a dança completamente embaraçosa que teriam que fazer logo em seguida quando a porta se abriu e Mira entrou. Ela sorriu para as meninas, que se recusaram a devolver o sorriso sabendo que ela era quem havia organizado tudo aquilo. A maga deu de ombros e começou a andar em volta das três, avaliando minuciosamente para ver se tudo estava no lugar. Depois de se dar por satisfeita, ela bateu palmas e disse:

- Vamos lá gente, nós temos que ganhar isso! Eu escolhi vocês por um motivo muito especial...

- Que seria? – Levy perguntou, rabugenta.

- Bom... Isso não vem ao caso – Ela dispensou com um aceno de mão – O importante é a Fairy Tail vencer. Vamos lá, essa vai ser fácil. Os participantes da Lamia são Cheria e Sherry, da Blue Pegasus é o Ichiya – Mira fez uma pausa para dar uma risadinha – e da Sabertooth são duas meninas que entraram para guilda recentemente. Vai ser fácil, eu juro. Agora vamos ensaiar uma ultima vez.

As três suspiraram, sabendo que não teriam chance já que Mira estava decidida a obriga-las aquilo, e recomeçaram a dança. Por fora, elas pareciam completamente animadas com a ideia de se apresentar na frente de toda aquela gente. Por dentro, elas faziam planos para cavar um buraco no meio da apresentação e se enfiar lá dentro.

* * *

Quando Jingle Bells começou a tocar e todos os dançarinos entraram no palco, a guilda explodiu em aplausos. Gajeel assobiou quando Levy apareceu, assim como Natsu fez quando Lucy subiu e a guilda se encheu de "Awwwwwn's" sempre que viam Wendy. A Blue Pegasus gritava a cada movimento – por mais horrível que fosse – que Ichiya fazia, e ninguém podia negar que Cheria e Sherry estavam incríveis. As meninas da Sabertooth estavam indo razoavelmente bem, mas pareciam muito envergonhadas por não conhecer ninguém ali.

Quando chegou a hora da decisão, Jason decidiu por um empate entre a Fairy Tail e Lamia Scale no primeiro lugar, o que fez com que aquela continuasse no pódio. A Sabertooth ficou em primeiro lugar e a Blue Pegasus em ultimo, o que não foi uma surpresa para ninguém além da própria guilda.

Depois que as colocações foram determinadas, todos voltaram para seus lugares. Lucy, Levy e Wendy se sentaram na mesa – que agora, já era um amontoado de mesas – com seus amigos e coraram a cada elogio que recebiam. Gajeel bagunçou o cabelo de Levy, parabenizando-a e Natsu e Lucy fizeram um high-five.

- Você foi muito bem, Wendy – Erza disse – Se continuar desse jeito, acabará ficando melhor do que eu.

E com isso, toda a mesa explodiu em risadas. Wendy gaguejou um agradecimento, tentando disfarçar que ela própria sentia vontade de rir.

* * *

A meia-noite estava cada vez mais perto e, com isso, Mira quase não conseguia controlar suas risadinhas. Ela estava se esforçando para deixar as pessoas certas nos lugares certos, mas Elfman e Ever estavam sendo um caso mais complicado. Fora isso, ela nem tivera que tentar direito. Natsu e Lucy estavam próximos a mesa de jantar, enquanto ela gritava com ele dizendo que ele não deveria acabar com toda a comida antes que o Natal sequer chegasse. Levy e Gajeel estavam no canto da sala conversando e Gray e Juvia... Bom, talvez as coisas se complicassem para os dois, já que Lyon claramente tentava afasta-los.

Mas Mira estava confiante de que, naquela noite, ela conseguiria o que queria.

Então, quando o sino bateu meia-noite, ela mal pode se controlar de ansiedade enquanto os viscos começaram a descer, um por um, exatamente como ela queria... Ou quase isso.

* * *

- O... O que? – Juvia gaguejou, enquanto um visco descia entre ela e Lyon. Se pelo menos fosse o seu Gray-sama ela ficaria mais do que feliz, ela ficaria...

Exatamente como Lyon estava agora.

- Juvia-chan... Isso só pode ser obra do destino! – Ele gritou e se aproximou, mas não conseguiu chegar muito perto antes que um braço puxasse Juvia para longe.

- Venha, Juvia, vamos dar feliz natal para a Mira-chan – Gray disse, levando-a para o mais longe possível.

- Gray-sama... – Juvia disse, radiante diante do ciúme obvio que Gray estava sentindo.

* * *

- Lucy – Natsu disse, sem notar como a maga estava corando com força naquele momento – Lucy, o que é isso?

- Ahn... Isso... Isso é... De onde isso veio? – Ela disse, recusando-se a responder.

- JÁ SEI! – Natsu gritou de repente, e Lucy sentiu-se extremamente nervosa enquanto imaginava o que ele faria a seguir. Ele não iria beija-la, iria? – ISSO É DE COMER, NÃO É?

Ela não acreditou no que estava ouvindo. Será possível que Natsu não pensava em outra coisa se não comida e lutar? Ela estava prestes a dar-lhe um chute quando ele disse.

- EU ESQUECI! – Natsu disse, olhando ao redor como se fosse achar o que quer que tivesse esquecido – Droga, Lucy, espere aqui, eu já volto... E NÃO COMA ISSO AI, É MEU!

Lucy ficou parada, olhando confusa enquanto Natsu corria para longe apressado.

* * *

Levy e Gajeel ficaram olhando para o visco, corando fortemente. Lilly, que havia se sentado com Charle e Happy, ficou em silencio observando a cena de longe, obviamente divertindo-se. Ela sentiu vontade de ir até lá e dar um cascudo nele por se divertir diante de uma cena tão embaraçosa, mas continuou parada, encarando a plantinha verde que havia brotado do teto no momento em que bateu meia-noite. Ela esperava que aquilo sumisse de repente, assim poderia supor que aquilo fora tudo coisa de sua imaginação e poderia olhar para o Dragon Slayer na sua frente. Mas, é claro, isso não aconteceu.

Reunindo toda a coragem que havia dentro dela, ela começou a falar. Ou pelo menos tentou.

- Ah, hmmmmm, é... Isso é tão...

- Embaraçoso – Gajeel murmurou, de má vontade.

- É.

Ela ficou se perguntando por quanto tempo aquilo iria durar, e se conseguiria olhar na cara dele pelo resto da noite. Então, ela decidiu fazer a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça para acabar com aquilo logo. Ela o beijou.

No rosto, é claro. Caso contrario, ela só tornaria as coisas piores.

- Levy, o que você...? – Gajeel perguntou, corando ainda mais. O que, Levy teve que admitir, era muito fofo.

- Feliz natal – Ela disse, sorrindo timidamente.

- Feliz natal – Ele disse e acenou para Lilly, que pegou um embrulho dentro da mochila e entregou para Levy.

Ela corou e tirou um embrulho de dentro da sua bolsa também. Ela entregou timidamente para Gajeel a bandana que ela mesma havia feito e, pelo resto da noite, não conseguiu tirar aquele maldito sorriso bobo da boca sempre que olhava para o livro que ele havia lhe dado.

* * *

Enquanto observava, Mira não conseguiu não ficar decepcionada. O visco de Gray e Juvia não havia funcionado, Natsu havia fugido no momento em que viu o que estava acontecendo e o que aconteceu entre Levy e Gajeel não foi tão satisfatório quanto ela esperava. Ela suspirou e decepcionada, olhou para o seu irmão. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu que Evergreen estava batendo nele com seu leque.

- ISSO É OBRA SUA, NÃO É? – Ela gritava – EU VOU CONTAR TUDO PARA O LAXUS! MALDITO, MALDITO, MALDITO.

Makarov deu uma risada e olhou para Mira, dando-lhe uma piscadela. Aparentemente, alguém havia descoberto que fora ela quem espalhara os viscos pela guilda.


	9. Chapter 9 (Final)

Todos já estavam comendo, e Lucy ainda não tinha visto sinal de Natsu. Ela pensou que talvez ele estivesse fugindo dela, com medo de que ela exigisse o beijo que ele deveria ter dad e de algum jeito, aquilo a deixou um pouco para baixo. Não que ela quisesse um beijo, era mais a ideia de Natsu preferir fugir para longe a ficar e comer. O que, levando em conta de quem eles estavam falando, era uma coisa e tanto.

A ceia de natal já estava acabando quando ele entrou na guilda, afobado e olhando em volta, com um presente em suas mãos. Quando ele viu Lucy, sentada em uma mesa junto com seus amigos, ele acenou pra que ela fosse até ele. Irritada por estar sendo tratada igual a um mascote, ela se levantou e marchou até onde ele estava, cruzando os braços em uma posição defensiva e batendo os pés no chão. Natsu, como sempre, não notou a irritação dela e sorriu, entregando o presente para ela.

- Ahn... Isso é... Obrigada? – Ela disse, sem graça por ter ficado irritada segundos atrás. Ela olhou de relance para a arvore de natal da guilda, sabendo que o presente que ela comprara para ele estava lá.

- De nada! – Ele disse, dando de ombros e indo em direção a mesa de jantar.

- Ele realmente não tem jeito – Lucy disse, suspirando.

E, mesmo assim, ela não conseguiu evitar sorrir quando viu que o presente era um livro que ela vinha querendo a séculos. Mesmo sabendo que havia falado dele para Natsu milhares de vezes, ela não esperava de fato que ele prestasse atenção no que ela dizia. Sorrindo, ela voltou a sua mesa para mostrar a uma Levy morrendo de inveja o livro que havia acabado de ganhar. Ela mal notou a carranca que Gajeel fez ao ver o seu presente.

* * *

Natsu caminhou calmamente até Gray, que era seu cumplice no que viria a seguir. Ambos sabiam que o Mestre ficaria furioso quando descobrisse que era obra deles, mas mesmo assim sentiam que era algo que não poderia faltar em um natal na Fairy Tail. Afinal, a fama que a guilda tinha era consequência das confusões que seus magos eram capazes de fazer. Ele bateu nas costas do mago de gelo, que se virou com um sorriso malicioso sabendo que a hora havia chegado. Ele assentiu e cutucou Juvia, que – é claro – havia concordado em ajudar quando Gray pediu. Ambos foram procurar ajuda enquanto Natsu fingia continuar seu caminho até a mesa de jantar, como se nada estivesse prestes a acontecer. Ele tentou não ficar irritado por não poder ir junto com Gray, mas sabia que seria ainda mais suspeito se os dois saissem da guilda ao mesmo tempo.

Ele podia ouvir enquanto os dois pediam ajuda de algumas poucas pessoas, que davam risadinhas e concordavam. Lyon, Eve, Romeo, Loke, Elfman, Chelia... Natsu até perdeu a conta. Com certeza, o plano deles daria certo. Ele soltou uma risada enquanto enchia o seu prato de comida, pronto para quando a maior e mais divertida de todas as provas daquele dia começasse.

* * *

- Fiquem quietos! – Gray disse enquanto enchia seu balde com mais neve. Apesar de saber que seria muito mais fácil se ele, Lyon e Eve simplesmente enchessem a guilda de neve eles mesmos, era essencial que a guerra começasse sem que ninguém percebesse o que estava de fato acontecendo.

Quando os 50 baldes que ele e Natsu haviam deixado ali fora mais cedo estavam cheios, os magos que haviam concordado em ajudar com a ideia se separaram e se aproximaram das entradas e janelas da guilda. Gray fez um sinal de silencio e apontou para si mesmo, dizendo que ele começaria. Todos assentiram e ele observou a guilda atentamente, pensando em quem seria seu alvo. Loke o cutucou nas costas e apontou para Lucy com uma risadinha. Com um sorriso maldoso, Gray assentiu o atirou a bola que começou um novo pandemônio na Fairy Tail.

* * *

- O QUE? – Lucy gritou, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça – O QUE FOI ISSO? QUEM FEZ ISSO?

Atrás de si, ela ouviu a risada de Natsu e observou enquanto tudo virava uma confusão. Começou a nevar e bolas de neve começaram a surgir de todos os lados. Gritos e risadas tomaram conta da guilda, e Makarov, que deveria estar tentando parar a confusão, atirou uma bola de neve em Erza, que derrubou seu bolo de morango e... Bom, você pode imaginar. A coisa não ficou muito bonita a partir dai.

Apesar dos protestos da maioria da guilda, todos estavam rindo e se divertindo. Mira estava em cima do balcão, se protegendo com a bandeja que ela geralmente usava para servir bebidas e atirando bolas de neve para todos os lados. Erza havia levado a competição para outro nível e estava usando uma armadura imune a gelo, voando no teto da guilda. Lyon e Gray estavam em uma disputa nada esportiva, e Juvia levava bolas de todos os lados enquanto gritava torcendo por seu Gray-sama. Natsu, como sempre, era uma maquina de ataque, e não havia um mago ali que houvesse escapado de uma de suas bolas de neve.

O melhor de se observar, porém, era Alzack, Bisca e Asuka. Ambos os pais estavam rindo enquanto ajudavam ela a fazer um boneco de neve e atiravam bolas de neve para todos os lados, acertando qualquer um que estivesse por perto. A menina batia palmas e pedia por mais, admirada ao observar o talento de atiradores dos pais. Os três pareciam felizes e Lucy não pode evitar sorrir ao observa-los, mesmo quando Bisca se virou em sua direção e atirou uma bola que atingiu-a bem na cara.

* * *

Depois que os membros das demais guildas foram embora e a Fairy Tail foi anunciada como campeã – o que não foi nada demais, já que todos esperavam por isso –, os membros da guilda se sentaram em circulo no chão, enrolados em cobertores. Até mesmo Gray estava enrolado em um, não porque estava com calor mas apenas para fazer parte daquilo. Eles riam e repetiam as histórias da noite, e até mesmo a brincadeira de Mira com o visco virou motivo de piada. Eles trocaram presentes e caíram no sono, aos poucos. Sabiam que provavelmente acordariam com um bom resfriado na outra manhã devido a guerra de neve, e que haviam bons reparos a ser feitos na guilda devido a toda aquela confusão. Porém naquela noite ninguém se importou, nem mesmo Makarov. Todos dormiram com um sorriso no rosto, pensando que aquele com certeza fora o melhor natal de todos.


End file.
